


Friday night

by china_shop



Series: Soft Arithmetic 'verse [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fic, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first night they'd all been home at a reasonable hour in more than a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for aerye.

It was the first night they'd all been home at a reasonable hour in more than a week. Fraser cooked something with pasta and chili that bore no resemblance whatsoever to Italian food, but Ray was okay with that.

He glanced across the table at Kowalski, who couldn't seem to stop smiling, and then over at Fraser, who looked happy and relaxed, and whose hair was a little mussed. He had a smudge of flour on his jaw.

"Good food, Benny," Ray told him, and restrained himself from leaning over and brushing off the flour.

"Thank you kindly," said Fraser. "It's an old family recipe, although the original actually involved walrus meat."

"Freak." Kowalski reached over to thumb off the flour smudge himself. Ray watched Kowalski's long thumb move against the smooth curve of Fraser's jaw, and it was a minute before he could swallow his mouthful of food.

But Fraser just smiled at Kowalski and kept eating, and then Kowalski winked at Ray, so Ray pulled himself together and started talking about the weekend, and how Frannie trapped him into agreeing to babysit on Saturday night.

After dinner, Ray took the dirty plates into the kitchen and started making coffee, and Kowalski followed him in. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah--" said Ray, but before he could say anything about bark tea like he was going to, Kowalski tugged him close and kissed him. "Happy Friday," he said softly.

Ray made a soft grunting noise in the back of his throat by accident, and cupped the back of Kowalski's head to pull him into another kiss, and just as his tongue slid between Kowalski's lips, something brushed the back of Ray's head, and teeth closed gently on Ray's earlobe. "Fuck!" moaned Ray into Kowalski's mouth, and he reached behind him to pull Fraser close.


End file.
